The invention relates to outrigger equipment for anglers who typically troll with side-rigged outrigger spars and, more particularly, to a remotely operable latch for a pulley-type endless halyard for (1) not only carrying the fishing-line release clip from the boat's gunwale to the tip of the outrigger spar (2) but also for eliminating halyard creep of the fishing line release clip away from the outrigger spar tip when latched at the spar tip.
This patent application is commonly-invented by and commonly-owned with U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,033—Jarrell, issued Oct. 10, 2000, the disclosure of which is incorporated fully herein by this reference thereto.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.